To Love Ultralink
by TheDevilZero
Summary: Aliens, robots, princesas y caídas... cosas de todos los días en la vida del superheroe con mas suerte en el universo...


**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil con una nueva historia, pero esta vez no lo hago solo**

 **Presentador: buenas gente de Fanfiction y ahora también de Wattpad, aquí está el novato más sensual de las plataforma, quien definitivamente no me pagó por decir esto, el gran FlashHero *ruido de grillos* bueno... qué triste...**

 **Flash: Pues aquí estoy, trayendo un trabajo en conjunto con mi buen amigo Devil-chan**

 **Devil: Si, sé que dije que tenía que concentrarme en los fics que están por terminar, pero este es tema aparte. Ya habíamos planeado esto semanas antes.**

 **Así que se aguantan que tengo más historias**

 **Flash: yo estoy en la misma situación que tu amigo...**

 **Les debo una disculpa a mis lectores por no actualizar mis otros dos fics pendientes, pero como dijo mi colega, esta idea la tenemos hace tiempo y se aguantarán lo que dure nuestra locura**

 **Devil: Y empezamos este fic, como que Flash es Uke.**

 **AL CAP**

 **Flash: Exact...Espera qué?**

 **Devil: AL CAP DIJE**

 **Flash: Tu y yo debemos hablar después... *utiliza el Jutsu Mirada De Erza***

 **YO NO SOY UKE :V**

 **Devil: *Devil ni se inmuta, así que se la pelas*.**

 **Eso es lo que diría un Uke de closet**

* * *

-Recuerda solo llevar lo necesario.- Dijo una mujer a su hijo.

-Si mama.- Respondió este.

El joven adolecente de alrededor de 16 o 17 años de pelo castaño y ojos azules, vestido con ropas cómodas, estaba cargando una caja con algunas de sus pertenencias hacia un camión de mudanza.

Esta era probablemente la décima mudanza que el joven, llamado Maxwell McGrath, o Max para los cercanos, podía recordar. El y su mamá habían vivido prácticamente como nómadas, cambiando de ciudad cada cierto tiempo.

¿La razón? El joven no estaba seguro de eso, había deducido que era por el trabajo de su madre, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. -¿Vas a llevar esas cosas, Max?- Pregunto su madre, una mujer de mediana edad de pelo castaño corto vestida con una blusa y pantalones cómodos.

El joven miro a su madre con una sonrisa culpable y avergonzada. -Quería llevarlos, pero ahora creo que no.- Dijo dejando una caja con algunos juguetes junto a la puerta, probablemente ya estaba muy grande para la mayoría de ellos.

-¡Max! De pronto algunos niños del vecindario llegaron a despedir a su amigo. -Te vamos a extrañar.- Dijo el líder del pequeño grupo.

-Y yo a ustedes, niños.- Dijo antes de tener una idea.- ¿No quieren algunos juguetes?

Max repartió el contenido de la caja entre los niños, el contenido variaba desde peluches, figuras de acción, videojuegos...

ZAP Pero cuando toco la consola, esta hizo cortocircuito provocando que eche humo.

-Ya no los hacen como antes.- Mencionó con una sonrisa avergonzada al ver que había descompuesto el juguete electrónico.

Max se despidió de los niños antes de subir al camión de la mudanza donde su madre lo estaba esperando en el asiento del conductor y soltar un suspiro.

-Sé que no te gusta que nos mudemos tanto, pero es por tu bien.- Dijo su madre al ver el semblante afligido de su hijo.

-¿Siempre será así?- Pregunto decaído.- ¿Viviremos siempre como nómadas?

Su madre lo abrazó, su hijo estaba de por sí en una etapa muy difícil.

-Te prometo que esto terminará un día.- Dijo alejándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.- Hasta entonces te pido que confíes en mí.

-Esta bien.- Dijo Max.

No es como que las cosas podrían resultar mal, ¿Verdad?

-Y bien.- Dijo mirando a su madre esta vez más animado.- ¿Dónde nos vamos esta vez? ¿Los Angeles, New York, Portland, Copper Canyon?.

Su madre río un poco ante el entusiasmo de su hijo, esperaba que se mantuviera de esa manera.

-Esta vez nos quedaremos en casa de una prima mía, tu tía, tú asistirás a la escuela con tus primas.- Dijo ella mientras encendía el camión y comenzaba a conducir.

Max ladeo la cabeza confundido, no recordaba que tuviera más tíos, y estaba seguro que su Tío Ferrus no tenía hijos.

-Eras muy pequeño cuando ella se mudó.- Dijo recordando ese día.

-Aja...- Dijo Max no muy seguro, tenía memorias borrosas, pero solo eso. Y al final, eso no respondia su pregunta.- ¿Y a dónde vamos?

Su madre sonrió brillantemente.

-Nos vamos a Japón.

...

...

...

Max se quedó quieto en su lugar, mientras su cerebro hacia lo posible para recomponerse del cortocircuito.

Cuando al fin logro componerse solo pudo decir... –

-¿Eh?- al menos fue lo que dijo antes de que la realidad llegara como una bofetada.- ¡¿EH?!

* * *

Mientras tanto en la órbita del planeta.

-¡Deténganla a toda costa! Un grupo de naves estaba persiguiendo a una sola nave. La piloto de la nave perseguida estaba demostrando mucha habilidad a pesar de sus claras desventajas.

 **FLUSH**

De pronto una nave mucho más grande apareció en el trayecto de la nave perseguida. Esta tuvo que esquivarla para no estrellarse.

-¡Tienen autorización de usar armas de grado C!- Ordeno la nave que encabezaba la persecución - ¡Deténganla! - Pero de pronto un pitido alerto al capitán de las naves.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto este.

-¡Señor!- Uno de sus soldados le hablo. - ¡Al Oeste, Ultralinks!

El capitán giro su cabeza para ver a dos estructuras metálicas viajando a gran velocidad.

Su objetivo: la tierra.

Y esta persecución estaba en medio.

De pronto tres naves de color blanco con verde vinieron desde la órbita terrestre para enfrentarse a los recién llegados. La persecución se había convertido en una batalla campal.

La nave perseguida vio esto como una oportunidad y la utilizo para escapar hacia el planeta tierra.

-¡Maldición!- Gruño uno de los pilotos en las naves de persecución al verse atado de manos, no podía perseguir la nave, atacar y evitar ser destruido al mismo tiempo.

No paso más de 40 minutos hasta que todo se calmó nuevamente. Pero ahora los perseguidores estaban quietos mientras que las naves de color blanco les apuntaban con cañones en defensa de su planeta de una posible invasión.

-Indiquen su negocio o serán eliminados.- Dijo una persona dentro de una de las naves de color blanco. Los perseguidores gruñeron al verse arrinconados, por ahora deberían pausar la persecución.

* * *

De vuelta en la tierra...

Luego de que Max y su madre hubiesen arribado a Japón tras largas horas de viaje en avión, pues Estados Unidos y el País del Sol Naciente no están precisamente a la vuelta de la esquina, Max y su madre se habían separado, pues su madre había sido llamada por su nuevo jefe en las oficinas de Transhuman Industries por un improvisto en un proyecto clasificado, por lo que Max se encontraba totalmente solo frente a la puerta de la residencia Yuuki, que es donde vivían unas primas que al parecer conocía, pero probablemente era muy joven como para recordarlo.

Cuando estaba por tocar el botón del timbre y esperar a que le abriesen, se sorprendió de ver como la puerta se abría y de ella salía una chica de cabello y ojos anaranjados que parecía tener prisa...

Max quedó tan sorprendido por la aparición repentina de la chica que no tuvo oportunidad de esquivarla, por lo que la mencionada impactó contra él y lo derribó, quedando ella sobre el en una posición bastante comprometedora, pues la generosa "personalidad" de la joven se encontraba presionándose contra el torso de nuestro protagonista, el cual estaba algo atontado por el impacto por lo cual no se percató de la posición en la que estaba, solamente sentía un peso encima de su pecho y algo grande y esponjoso que se presionaba contra sus pectorales

-Riko... - comenzó a decir una niña de cabello castaño y ojos dorados desde la puerta al ver que su hermana se había tropezado (otra vez) por haber salido corriendo, más al ver que esta vez había caído sobre alguien, simplemente puso cara de palo - ¡levántate de una vez, estás aplastando a un visitante, hermana! - le reclamó la niña.

-¿eh? - fue lo único que alcanzó a decir la aludida para luego ver que, efectivamente, había caído encima de un muchacho - ¡y-yo lo lamento mucho! - rápidamente, la chica identificada como Riko se levantó de encima de nuestro protagonista - ¿te has hecho daño? - le preguntó Riko al joven

-estoy bien, no te preocupes - le contestó Max de manera tranquila mientras se levantaba Luego de comprobar que el muchacho se encontraba bien y sin ninguna herida, la joven castaña decidió hacer una pregunta.

\- disculpa... - comenzó a decir la niña llamando la atención del muchacho - ¿qué se te ofrece por aquí? No pareces ser japonés y obviamente apenas hablas el idioma... - fue la pregunta que le hizo la castaña al joven de ojos azules.

\- De hecho me encontraba buscando la residencia Yuuki, de casualidad es aquí? - fue la respuesta y pregunta que formuló Max.

\- Si, aquí es, pero qué es lo que se te ofrece joven...? - esta vez fue Riko quién preguntó con evidente curiosidad.

-oh, donde están mis modales? Permítanme presentarme - en ese momento Max se regañó a si mismo por olvidar ese detalle - me llamo Max McGrath y pues... Soy su primo -

Luego de decir eso, el castaño se sorprendió porque, de improviso, se vio atrapado en un abrazo de parte de ambas chicas, las cuales al oír su nombre y darse cuenta de que ese joven tenía un parecido físico increíble con su querido primo, solamente pudieron abrazarlo con bastante fuerza.

-Si nos reencontramos... - comenzó Mikan

-¡Tal como nos lo prometiste Max-Nii! - completó Riko la frase iniciada por su hermana menor

-(¿eh? ¿Qué promesa?)- fue lo único que pudo pensar Max antes de desmayarse por falta de oxígeno debido al estrangulante abrazo de sus primas.

* * *

La noche había caído finalmente para alivio de nuestro nuevo Héroe Turbo.

-Finalmente.- Dijo mientras se arrastraba por la ventana, vestido con su traje turbo, hacia su habitación en la casa de sus primas.

-¿Esto es a lo que los humanos se refieren con un "día de perros?- Preguntó un pequeño ser de color azul, blanco y negro con brazos y un solo ojo digital.

-Steel.- Dijo Max en un tono cansado.- Solo cállate.

 **-Está bien.-** Dijo este mientras comenzaba a escanear el cuarto de su nuevo compañero.

Max se pasó la mano por su cara, esto definitivamente no era lo que tenía en mente en su primera semana en Japón.

Ir a la escuela, todo bien. Conocer a lindas chicas, mejor aún. Que comenzara a emanar energía turbo, que lo secuestraran, usarán como rata de laboratorio, unirse a un alienígena y que otro alienígena monstruoso de fuego lo golpeara. Lograron salir de esa situación y llegaron a casa.

-Voy a tomar un baño.- Dijo Max mientras encendía la televisión y dejaba a Steel entretenido con eso.

 **-Ohhh.-** Dijo el alíen mientras veía una maratón de Cops.

Max le dio el control en caso de que deseara cambiarlo. Pero le pidió un último favor antes de dejarlo ver televisión. Comprimir su traje turbo. El traje quedo reducido a una pulsera para que el castaño pudiera tomar un baño caliente.

Tomando unos shorts y la toalla se dirigió al baño. Estaba agradecido que no había nadie allí cuando entró, hubiera sido vergonzoso.

Menos de 3 minutos después, la bañera ya estaba llena y humeante.

-Ahhh.- Max suspiro de alivio cuando el agua caliente relajo sus fatigados músculos. Si bien la energía turbo le daba una gran cantidad de... bueno, energía y resistencia. La fatiga seguía allí, cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de la sensación. Pero justo en ese momento algo de electricidad comenzó a generarse en la superficie del agua, pero sin lastimar a Max.

Esta fue generando un pequeño resplandor hasta que finalmente logro perturbar la paz del castaño.

 **FLUSH BOOM**

Un flash de luz segó temporalmente al joven americano. Y algo se generó debajo del agua provocando que el agua se desborde de la bañera.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto Max el cual había sido sacado de la bañera.

No podía ser un ataque, era imposible que el monstruo de fuego este aquí.

Cuando finalmente se calmó, apenas 3 segundos después giro su cabeza a donde estaba recientemente, y cuando vio lo que había allí su boca casi toco el suelo.

Frente a él estaba una joven de piel clara, agradable figura, pelo rosa y completamente desnuda.

Max no era ningún princeso ni nada, pero este día había sido muy loco así que dio un paso hacia atrás por precaución.

-¡Waaaah! - Por desgracia no vio el jabón y termino resbalando contra él y cayendo contra la puerta, la cual se abrió.

El ruido alerto a sus primas

-Max-nii ¿Que paso?- Pregunto Riko llegando al lugar.

-Creo que vi algo.- Dijo Max desde el suelo mientras se reincorporaba y se frotaba la cabeza. Agradecía aun tener la toalla en su cintura.

-¿Estás seguro?.- Pregunto Mikan mirando dentro del baño.- No hay nada.

Max estaba a punto de decir algo pero se calló al ver que efectivamente no había nada. ¿Había sido un fantasma o algo así? ¿Una alucinación?

-Quizás solo pásate mucho tiempo en el agua caliente.- Dijo Riko

-Sí, eso debió haber sido.- Dijo Max.

Al cabo de unos minutos Max subió a su habitación, hubiera querido bañarse un poco más, pero no se sentía cómodo después de eso que había visto. Estaba vestido con una camiseta sin mangas blancas y unos shorts negros cuando entro en su habitación y cerró la puerta quedándose unos segundos mirando a la nada.

-Este día solo se pone más extraño.- Murmuro. Luego de eso se giró solo para ver sentada en su cama a la misma chica usando una toalla de la casa.

-No fue una alucinación por sales Japonesas.- Dijo Max mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz, una parte de el hubiera querido que solo fuese una alucinación.

-Disculpa, ¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto Max a la chica.

-¿Yo? Soy Lala.- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.- Vengo del planeta Deviluke.

-(Otro alíen)- Pensó Max al entender que el universo era muy grande, con especies tan distintas como Steel o tan parecidas como ella. Pero no tenía dudas de que era un alíen, no dudaba de ella y desde esta mañana mantendría la mente abierta. Pero aun así, había una duda que persistía.

-Lala, ¿Por qué apareciste en el baño?- Pregunto el joven.

Ella puso una sonrisa triste antes de responder.

-Fue un accidente.- Dijo mientras se levantaba lo cual permitió que se pueda ver una cola negra que terminaba en una forma de corazón.

\- Me tele transporte por accidente a tu baño, me están persiguiendo. En eso la expresión de Max pasó de asombro a una comprensión.

-¿Quién te está persiguiendo?- Pregunto el castaño.

Lala estaba a punto de responder, pero fue interrumpida.

 **-¡Maaaax!** \- Grito Steel mientras entraba en la habitación y lanzaba a Peke atado de manos y piernas **.- Encontré a un ladrón tratando de entrar en la casa. Un pequeño ser de color blanco con ojos en espiral con una ropa particular.**

-¡Lala-sama!- Lloro el alien- ¡Ayuda!

-¡Peke!- Grito ella preocupada.

 **-Activando sistema de interrogación Beta 32** \- Dijo Steel antes de tomar a Peke por su ropa. El único ojo de Steel adquirió una tonalidad roja y una expresión intimidante **. -¡¿Para quién trabajas?! ¡¿Dónde están los rebeldes?! ¡¿Que han hecho con mi dinero?! ¡¿Donde?! ¡¿DONDEEEE?!-** Grito mientras zarandeaba al pobre alíen.

Ante esta escena Max solo pudo suspirar mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz, sin duda debería comprobar mejor los programas que ve Steel, el Ultralink ya estaba bastante loco como para que empezara a imitar lo que veía en la TV.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


End file.
